Miscommunication
by Aiden Ravelle
Summary: The entire team thinks that King and Amy are dating, Utchy thinks Ian likes Amy, Nossan and Souji are being nosy, so in the end, who does Ian really like?


"How have you been?" Utchy approached Ian, "Anything fun?"

"Just going on dates as usual," Ian waved.

"Haven't found anyone permanent yet?"

Ian glanced over at King and Amy, "I found someone I really like, but they don't want me back."

"You should tell them how you feel," Utchy suggested.

Ian chuckled, "Yeah, I'll think about that."

"Ian!" Nossan and Souji approached as Ian was walking home the next day.

"Hey."

"Utchy told us you like Amy," Nossan started.

Ian started laughing, "What?"

Souji informed, "He wanted us to talk to you about it."

"No, he misunderstood. I told him I liked someone but I never said who," Ian explained. "Why would he want you to talk to me?"

"Something about convincing you to tell King and Amy about it?" Souji shrugged.

"Oh my. I might flirt with her occasionally but I flirt with everyone."

"So who makes the hotshot hero hot?" Nossan winked.

Ian shook his head, "Why would I tell you two?" He started walking away, "Have fun guessing."

A couple days later King saw Ian waiting for one of his dates.

"She said she'd be late," Ian sighed as he twirled a flower between his fingers.

"Is she the person you like?"

Ian scrunched his eyebrows, "What?"

"Nossan and Souji wanted me to figure out who you liked because you wouldn't tell them," King admitted.

"Why does everyone seem to care about who I like?" Ian snapped, "They thought I liked Amy, who I just think of as a friend. You two are good together. And then because it wasn't Amy and I wouldn't answer them they send you? What is the team's sudden obsession with my relationship status this week? It's none of their business," Ian stormed off leaving the flower on the bench next to King.

The next morning Ian heard a knock on his door. He was sleeping in late, hair fluffed up and messy, a grey t-shirt and black sweat pants. After cracking the door open he spotted Amy.

"Hey," he greeted, "are you here to talk about my relationship status like everyone else on the team?"

"Yes."

"I'm going back to bed then. Bye."

Ian went to push the door closed but Amy caught it, "You'll want to hear this."

Ian sighed, "Come in then," he offered her a seat at his kitchen table and went to start a pot of coffee.

He finally sat down, "So what's up?"

"Everyone is worried about you; you've seemed off the last week."

"If people weren't assuming who I like or trying to get me to spill my secrets I might not be so grumpy."

"King told me he talked to you yesterday," she started. "I don't know why all of you think I'm dating him. I did have a crush on him at one point, but I'm not his type. We are just best friends."

Ian raised an eyebrow as he took another sip of his coffee, "Oh, I'm sorry I assumed."

"That's the problem, everyone on the team is assuming things which makes everything complicated. Utchy assumed you liked me, King assumed you liked one of your dates, you all assumed he and I were dating," she chuckled before adding, "Nossan and Souji are just nosy."

"Ok, well we should just ask instead of guessing. I'm still not telling them who I like though."

"You should at least tell King. You are more of his type, you know," she winked.

Ian looked confused.

"I know you like him."

"How did you know?"

"Girls intuition. I've known for a while but it wasn't my business. But since everyone else is bringing it up I thought I'd add my thoughts too."

"I wouldn't even know how to tell him," Ian admitted. "Flirting I can do. Telling someone that I have feelings is different."

"Well just think about it," Amy stood up and headed to the door, "Good luck."

A week later Ian showed up at Amy's house, noticing King arrive as well.

"Hey," King smiled, "What are you doing here?"

"She said she needed help moving some furniture around," Ian admitted.

King shrugged, "Maybe she has a lot of stuff to move because that's why I'm here too." He knocked on the door and Amy swung the door open and smiled.

"Thanks for helping me today! The first thing is a large dresser which is downstairs. It needs to come up here," she informed and showed them the entrance to the basement. After they entered she turned and locked the door, "Have fun talking you guys!"

Ian beat on the door, "What are you doing?!"

"She's crazy," King admitted before finding a chair to sit in. Ian shook his head and sat on the steps.

A few seconds later they both received a text from Amy, "You two won't admit that you like each other so I felt that you needed some help."

Ian sighed, "I didn't want her to help."

"Neither did I," King agreed.

They were silent for a minute before King spoke, "I do like you though."

"I like you too, I just wish we could have come to this at our own time instead of being locked together," Ian chuckled.

"Amy is impatient sometimes," King added, "I'm sure she was losing her mind waiting."

Ian paused, "Do you think she really needs help moving things?"

"Yeah, they got some new furniture sent in from America."

Ian smirked as he stood up. He held a hand out, "Want to ditch this place?"

"She'd be so mad."

Ian shrugged, "She locked us in a basement against our will. That's basically kidnapping, isn't it?"

King smiled, "I guess you're right. What's your plan?"

Ian pointed to a window that stuck out just a couple feet above ground level, "That looks like a good exit."

An hour later Amy appeared at the spirit base to find the five guys sitting around playing a game, "How did you get out?!"

Nossan, Souji, and Utchy raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Oh my," Ian smirked, "I think we made her mad, King."

"You wanted us to talk, right?" King placed a card down, "We talked about how to escape."

"I still need help moving furniture," Amy whined.

"Should have had us do that beforehand."

The other three still looked confused until Amy glared at them, "You'll help me, right?"

They nodded quickly and followed her, slightly scared of what was to happen but more scared of her wrath.

Once they were gone Ian and King looked at each other and laughed.

"I don't like her methods but maybe we owe her," Ian admitted.

King shrugged, "Let's think about that later. Want to get something to eat?"

Ian stood up and pulled a flower from his jacket, holding it out to King, before laughing, "Getting kidnapped does kind of make you hungry, doesn't it?"

"How do you always have flowers on you without crushing them?"

"A magician never reveals his secrets," he winked, "but maybe someday you can convince me to tell you."

King rolled his eyes as he stood up and grabbed Ian's hand, "I look forward to it."


End file.
